Whatever it Takes
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: Sonny's life is out of control, to her parents death, to her having to care for her twin siblings. But can one person switch her life around? CHANNY! Multi-chap
1. Chapter 1

** So this is my new story called Whatever it Takes. In this story, the twins pictures I will put on my profile. Just to give you an idea of how adorable they are. Well, with no more further adieu, Here's the story.**

_Chapter 1 *_**_Sonny's POV_**_*_

I walked in my apartment after work and saw my little siblings playing the game, Trouble, with the nanny.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

Of course, Jacob, my younger brother, doesn't care, but Lydia, my younger sister, came running up to me.

"Sonny!" She chirped.

I gave her a hug and paid the nanny.

"Thank you, Grace." I told the Nanny, as she left.

"Alright, who wants dinner?" I asked.

"Me!" The twins yelled, bouncing to the dining room table.

I quickly heated up some hot dogs and threw the plates on the table.

"Thank you, Sonny!" Both Lydia and Jacob mumbled, with hot dog in their mouths.

I sighed as I watched the two six year old's eat. It made me wish that they still had a mom and dad to take care of them. Not an eighteen year old sister.

Lydia has brown, curly hair like mine, and Jacob has brown spiked up hair, like his fathers.

Just as I was done thinking, someone knocked on the door. I froze in my tracks. Nobody can know that I take care of two children. Especially Chad. I slowly tip toed to the door and opened it slowly too. When it was open my eyes went wide when I saw who it was. Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked nervously, trying to push him away, preventing him from seeing my siblings.

"You always try to keep me out. Are you hiding something?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um no, pshh, why would I be like hiding something? Pshh!" I squeaked, in my stupid high, denial voice.

Chad gave me a 'I don't believe you' look, and pushed through me and into my apartment. Just then, his jaw dropped when he saw the two six year old's eating at the table.

"Y-you, have children? Who's the father? Oh, I'm so gonna-"

** "You promise not to tell anyone this?" I asked, shaking.**

"What, that you went off and had kids with some random guy?" He yelled.

"What? No! That these are my siblings and I take care of them! Dimwit!" I yelped.

"Oh. Wheres your mom and D-"

"Don't speak of them in front of them."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Just...no." I sighed, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset or anything." He said, hugging me.

"No, its okay. Its just...I'll tell you later once they go to sleep." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Okay. Hey, can I stay here tonight? I was gonna tell you when I got here but I forgot." He said.

"And why do you need to stay here?"

"I kinda got locked out of my house, and my parents are out of town." He told me, smirking.

"What about your brothers?"

"Josh is at a friends house and Reuben, the jerk he is, wont let me in." He sighed.

"Alright, come on. Let me show you to the room you'll stay in." I said, leading him to the room.

Then I remembered. There's no guest room anymore cause Lydia and Jacob took it. He'd have to sleep in my room.

**So, there you have it. The first chapter of Whatever it takes. Please review! It would be an honor. My first reviewer will get a shout out on my next chapter! Good luck! **


	2. Chapter 2

**He he, whoops. Yeah, I totally forgot about this story, until I looked at my account stories today. I thought since people liked this story, that I'd continue updating it. Is that cool with you? To tell you the truth, this story is way different then the ones I normally post. But, hey, there's always a first to something! Well, lets get on with it!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers of the first chapter, which are... love channy 5678, and three anonymous reviews from...Williamsd3, Girly1015 and I think this person actually has an account cause I've heard of them before, It'sLittleMe. Thanks guys! You all are awesome!"_

SPOV

I started to feel awkward, since Chad had to stay in my room, but I guess I had to deal with it. I mean, I can't just let him sleep out by the road. Although, that is a possibility...

I lead him to my room, and threw a blanket and pillow on the floor.

"Here, get comfortable while I put my brother and sister in bed." I told him, as I left the room.

"Lydia, Jacob. Bed time!" I yelled to them.

They both bounced up from what they were doing and raced each other to their bedroom. I slowly followed them and once I got there, they were both already in the bunk bed.

"Sonny, can you read us a bedtime story? Please?" Lydia begged.

"Okay, but only one." I told them as I sat down on the bottom bunk next to Lydia.

I took out a book off the tiny white shelf and started to read.

CPOV

I laid out the blanket on the floor, so it looked like a bed, and plopped the pillow on it. Just then, I heard Sonny talking in the room next door. I decided to go see what she was doing. I tip toed across the hallway and peeked my head through the door. What I saw was Sonny, reading the two little six year old's a bedtime story. I silently awed to myself as I saw the kids get sleepier and sleepier. Soon enough, they were fast asleep.

"You'd make a great mother, Sonny." I whispered, scaring her half to death.

"Oh, Chad. You scared me. And Thanks. I've been taking care of them since they were 2 years old, you know." She said, quietly closing the bedroom door of the kids room and walking into her room.

"You said that you would tell me why you take care of them once they were sleeping. So...Why?" I asked, still confused on the whole situation.

"Well, when I was 15, when I lived in Wisconsin, my parents and I were on our way back from picking me up from school. Then all of the sudden, a big truck comes and smashes right into us. Our car went spinning out of control into a ditch. My parents were out cold, and I was crying in the back seat. I carefully got out of the car, and dragged my parents out of the car with me. I felt there pulse, and they weren't breathing. They were dead. I called 911, and we were all rushed to the hospital. I only had a few wounds, while my parents were completely lifeless." She said with no emotion.

"Where were your sister and brother at the time?" I questioned.

"Well, we were on our way to the daycare, coming to pick them up." She exclaimed.

"Well how did you end up having to take care of them?"

"I didn't want to live with any of my other relatives, so I saved up all my money, paid the bills and what not. I became their second mother. Then I got the opportunity of a life time to be on So Random! Last year, so I bought the three of us plane tickets and we flew out here. I got the apartment for free, with the job offer. So yeah." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny. That must have been terrible." I said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to go to sleep. Night." She said, flicking off the light.

"Goodnight, Sonny." I said.

Pretty soon we both fell fast asleep.

**Well, there you have it! I hope you like the story so far! And, poor Sonny! Please, I'm begging you, REVIEW! It would make my day, and it would let me know how many people actually read this story! Thanks. ;)**

** Random Question: Who is your favorite Singer? Whoever has the same one as me, gets a shout out in the next chapter, and I'll add you to my favorite authors list! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so someone asked me when the next chapter was going to be up, and that really touched me. To think that someone likes my story that much. So, I am going to dedicate this chapter to them. Thank you, Glee Clue Rock 1251! You are officially amazing! And all of you, I'd like you to check out her story called, **Making Things Right. **It would really make her day! Alright, lets get on with the chapter!**

I woke up in the middle of the night, from a nightmare of my parents death. I was in car, and I was screaming don't turn the corner, cause that's when we crashed. But they didn't hear me. When we crashed, I woke up sobbing. I still was crying, but I guess a bit too loud, cause Chad suddenly sat on the edge of my bed with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stroking my face.

I was confused for a second. At the studio, he was the jerk, who hated me, now he's suddenly being nice to me. I guess I liked it, cause I ignored that thought and pushed it aside.

"I had a dream, about my parents death." I sobbed, leaning my head into his chest.

He just sat there, stroking my hair while I cried. I could smell the sweet smell of his cologne. It was almost welcoming. It calmed me down a lot. He then got under the covers of my bed, and laid there with me. I soon then, closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

In the morning, I woke up to my head on Chad's chest. I blushed at the thought and quick shot up. I quietly got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Thank god it's Saturday. That means I don't have to go to the studio today. I found Jacob playing the Xbox, and Lydia playing with her dolls.

"Morning Sonny." Lydia chirped, coming over and giving me a hug.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep okay?" I asked, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, like the princess and the pea, but without the pea." She joked.

I laughed at her, and she ran to go play with her dollies again. I went to the kitchen cupboard, to find the pancake mix. I poured it into a mixing bowl, along with some water, and stirred it together. I poured the mix onto a pan and put the pan on the stove. Just as I finished making the pancakes, Chad's sleepy body came slumping into the dining room.

"Ah, just in time. You want any pancakes?" I asked Chad.

"Ooh, you are right. I am just in time." He smirked, sitting on the wooden chairs at the table.

I served everyone two pancakes and put the giant bottle of syrup and plate of butter onto the table. Everyone started grabbing things like crazy. I snickered at the scene and went to sit by Jacob and Chad.

"Alright, Lydia, you have a doctors appointment today. Jacob, you are getting your braces on today." I told the two six year old's, who were munching on pancakes.

"I don't want to get braces. My friend, Kyle, has them. He says they hurt." Jacob whined.

"You'll be fine. I promise." I told him.

"I hate doctors. They always bring bad news." Lydia also whined.

"No they don't. They brought you, didn't they?" I smiled.

"I guess you're right." She giggled.

Everyone finished there breakfast and I cleaned up all of the dishes. Jacob and Lydia went into there rooms to get dressed for the day. Then all of a sudden, Chad came lurking by me.

"So, you want me to come with you and the kids? I've got nothing else better to do." Chad asked me.

"You're saying that the one and only CDC, the greatest actor of our generation, would rather hang out with a random, then anyone else?" I smirked at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Yes, but you mean so much more to me, then just a random." Chad retorted.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"Nothing. I'll tell you when the time is right." He replied. "Now, lets get those little rascals rounded up into my awesome car and we can hit the road."

I smiled. Now that was the Chad I knew. I was still confused by what he said though. You mean more to me than a random? He's never said anything like that to me before. He hated me, he made fun of me at the studios, in front of his cast of drama snobs. I shrugged and went to get Lydia and Jacob. They looked so cute. Jacob had his hair slicked down, instead of spiked up, so it looked like Chad's blonde hair, only it was brown. Lydia had a red polka dotted bow in her brown, short, curly hair, which made her look so adorable. I lead them out the door and into the parking lot, where Chad was waiting in his blue convertible.

"Whoa, that's a sweet car!" Jacob awed, jumping into the backseat, followed by Lydia.

"Thank you, Jacob. Now, where are we headed to first?" Chad asked me.

"We are headed to the Orthodontist first." I chirped.

He smiled at me, then started the engine. We then pulled out of the parking lot, and headed off to our destination. Once we got to the dentist, the doctor took Jacob into a room, where two hours later, he came out with blue and green braces on his teeth.

"Aww, you look cute!" I told Jacob, kissing his head.

"They make me look dorky." He chuckled.

"You are dorky. But in a good way." I laughed.

He smiled and we went to the car to take Lydia to her doctors appointment. Chad and I waited in the waiting room with Jacob, while the doctor took Lydia into a room. About a hour later, the doctor sent Lydia out.

"Miss Sonny Munroe. Can you come with me please?" The doctor sighed.

I went from happy to worried, as I walked slowly with the doctor to another room. He closed the door and turned to me.

"I have some bad news..."

**Oh,**** cliffy! I hope you liked the chapter! Please Review! Remember to read the story that I mentioned at the beginning! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha ha, yeah. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I have been busy with school starting and I have been hanging out with friends. But hey, Today is Labor Day, so I am not doing anything, which means I am going to update as much as possible! Cool, right? Well, anyways, Lets get on with the story, shall we?**

** "**_I officially dedicate this chapter to all of my amazing reviewers, which are... Glee Clue Rock 1251, Ebz, x0xalexis8, ., TwistedDefault, beth peschke and finally, ObsessedwithDisneyChannel. Thanks Guys! You all rock__!"_

Sonny's POV

"I have some bad news..." The doctor told me.

"What? What's wrong with Lydia?" I asked, very worried.

"She has lung cancer. She may not live much longer. I am terribly sorry." The doctor said sympathetically.

"What? Can't you save her? You're a freaking doctor for crying out loud!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Yes, we can try. We will have to keep her here. We will do the best we can."

I nodded, silently crying my eyes out. I quietly walked out of the room, and out to Chad and the kids. Chad looked at me with a look of horror on his face, when he saw me crying.

"Lydia, Can you go with Doctor Kennedy?" I asked Lydia.

She smiled and nodded, as she skipped over to the doctor. He smiled and they walked together to the back of the doctors office.

"What's the matter Sonny?" Chad asked, pulling me next to him into a side hug.

"Lydia..." I sobbed.

"What's wrong with Lydia?" Jacob asked, tears now coming out of his eyes.

I went over to Jacob, eyes filled with sadness, and lifted him up into my arms.

"She's fine honey. She just needs to stay with the Doctor for awhile." I told him, giving him a fake smile.

"Okay, but when will she be back?" Jacob questioned, rubbing his eyes with his small hands.

"Soon sweetie. Okay?" I said to him, putting him back on the ground.

"Okay." He smiled, then running over to the pit filled with toys.

Tears streaming down my face, I walked back over to Chad.

"So, what's wrong with her? Is she okay? Chad asked me, pulling me onto his lap, sitting on the floor.

"No, she has Lung Cancer. The doctor told me she might not make it." I cried softly into Chad's chest.

"Shh, its okay. It will all be okay." He said, rubbing soothing circles on back

"And How do you know? She could be dying right now for all we know!" I yelled at him.

"She's not. Trust me. Calm down." Chad said.

"Sorry for yelling at you. I'm just scared. I've already lost my parents. I don't want to lose my sister too." I mumbled, my head on his chest.

"It's okay. I'd be the same way. But don't worry. We will make it through this together. Whatever it Takes, we will make it."

**So, I hope you liked the sad chapter that I put together! Review!**


End file.
